Cupid Found His Mark
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: Begins at Hermione's wedding to Ron. But what happens when she gets the chance to change things when she wakes up in the past? How will it all end? HGRW, HGDM. Does not apply to D.H. Please R & R!


**Title: Cupid Found His Mark**

**Summary: Hermione gets the chance to change everything, but will she? What happens when she wakes up the day Ron is supposed to propose to her, will she decide to take fate into her own hands-And end up with Draco? Or will she decide to stay with Ron-even though she knows she will never trully love him.**

**Leading Characters: Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and Neville Longbottom [[all rights go to JK Rowling**

**Song: Cupid Found His Mark-Dropout Year**

&&::Prolouge::&&

_I don't know how to put these feelings into words_

_To sum it up I wanna be what you deserve_

_Are you jaded? You're appreciated_

_I can relate, it's a new sensation from my heart to yours_

_I've never sang like this before_

He pulled her into his arms roughly, holding onto her as though if he let her go she'd leave and never come back. He tried to hide the tell-tale signs of anger and jealously from his face, but he could not contain the look of pleading in his liquid silver eyes.

"Don't do, this Granger" he said in an aggresive tone, his grip bruising her arms, but he didn't want to let go-He couldn't, not until she promised him that she wouldn't go through with this.

His breathing was now becoming erratic, because red hot anger was ruining through his veins, and he had the urge to shake her until she realized how much of a mistake she was making.

She wriggled trying to get out of his grasp, but he was stronger than her by far. She glared at him, hissing, "Draco let go of me."

"No," he snapped, he hadn't meant to but he did, "Not till you listen to me. I hate whenever he's near you turn into this other person-you dumb yourself down just for him. Why do you do that? Just because he's stupid doesn't mean you have to dim your intellegence!

I hate having to watch you too, hiding in the shadows, having to hide my feelings just because you won't leave him-even though you don't love him! You're too good of a person for the someone to put it against if you that you left him, and if he really loves you he'd be okay with it-because he'd want you to be happy. Don't you want to be happy?

I hate that I'm so jealous-I wish I didn't have this feelings. That everytime you walk through the room my eyes don't follow you. That your laugh makes me want to smile. That your lips aren't so tempting. Merlin, I hate it that every second of every day you're on my mind. I can't seem to get rid of you. One taste isn't enough. I don't just want some of you, I want it all.

You can't marry him-he can't give you the things I can. Ten years down the road, you're going to realize the mistake of marrying him. You're going to be wishing he was me when you say I do. You're going to be thinking of **me **when you're making love to him for the first time. Do you really want to be one of those people who ends up exactly how everyone always said you'd be-Don't you want to prove them wrong?

_Cupid found his mark_

_Shot his arrow through our hearts, _

_Said he planned it from the start_

_My Valentine_

_I'll kiss every scar thats been planted on your heart_

_And love you for who you are_

_My Valentine_

I don't deserve you-I know that. But maybe one day I will be the type of guy you deserve-And I don't want that to happen if your married to another bloody man! I don't want to become that old man that tells his bird stories of the love of his life, and dies in his sleep-Like some heart broken fool."

He didn't give her time to respond, before he crashed his lips on hers. Their kiss fierce and passionate. Tongues seeking domainace. it was rough and raw. Just like the others.

They parted for breath. He pushed her against the wall, and left feather-like kisses along her earlobe, before he whispered, "You're so beautiful."

And she was. Her usually sex hair, bushy, and brown had been pinned up in a fancy do. Her petite body looked fantastic in her white wedding gown, fitted to her curves, and stopped just at her ankles, so that it was easy for her to move in. She wore very simple make-up; Light brown eyeliner around her big chocolate eyes and her lipstick was an innocent pink that seemed to have been brushed on carefully.

She shook her head, and looked away from him as though it pained her to say what she was about to say, "I can't Draco."

"You can" he growled, "You can do anything you want. Don't worry about what they think, or say."

He gave a chaste kiss, but she forced her mouth closed. When he stopped, she snapped,"No. Your words are so beautiful-but you don't mean half of them. You're the type of guy that leaves the next morning. I won't have it. I'm not going to end up pregnant with your child and you no where in sight. You say you love me-but you wait until my wedding day-Until I'm minutes from walking down the aisle to tell me. No...Get the hell off me."

_Forget to breathe when you're around_

_Heart skips a beat and falls right out_

_I just can't spake or make a sound_

_Because you're too beautiful right now_

She pushed him off her with all her strength, and he stumbled back, but caught himself before he fell. She waited until he was standing erect and balanced, before she stepped close to him. And poked at his shoulder forcefully, "Your making this so much more worse. Do you think I want to be marrying someone that I don't love? You think I want that?! But I know that one day I'll be in love with him. And he's going to be a great husband.

But for you to come here, telling me all these things that you think I want to hear. It's not helping. I'm not going to run away from a good future-Not for something that's going to fall through. Love. You don't know what it means. Who in your life have you ever trully loved? Maybe your confusing your emotions for something else.

Don't fill us both with this false hope. I'll admit we have chemistry. But that doesn't mean, we're soul mates. That doesn't change who we are. Or anything else.

I'm going to be married in five minutes to Ron and you're going to walk out and find some slut to fuck. You'll look back at this and vaguely remember these feelings you have for me. Maybe one day you'll find someone that you love with all your heart and she loves you back-because you do deserve that at least."

He let out a low growl, and his eyes, the color of liquid silver, glazed over in anger, "I fucking love you. I may be an asshole-but I tell the truth. I wouldn't leave you, if you gave me the chance. You're like a drug. And I'm addicted. You have no idea. I would give you the world if you wanted, all you have to do is ask. Just being near you makes me happy."

She gave him a soft look, "Then please let me be. That's what I want from you. I'm begging you to just let me go."

_Forget to breathe when you're around _

_Heart skips a beat and falls right out_

_I just can't speak or make a sound_

_Because you're too beautiful fight now_

_Inside and out_

He bowed his head, and stepped aside, the door just feet away from him. She gave him a peck on the cheek, walked to the door before pausing, "If things were different."

She opened the door, and stepped out from the room, heading towards the doors of the hall where the soft sounds of conversation could be heard.

She smiled faintly at Ginny. Thoughts running through her mind of what could have been. The youngest Weasley took it as nerves, and gave her friend a small hug, "You ready?"

No. She thought, but she nodded automatically, and earned a smile from the other girl. The red head turned to face the brides maids and groomsmen, "Get into places people!"

They took form, four couples standing side by side, one after the other. Someone opened the pretty french doors, and the music began to play.

People watched as Ginny Weasley walked in with Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood with Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown with Fred Weasley, Parvati Patil with George Weasley, and finally...Hermione Granger.

She forced a smile, seeing the beaming faces of her friends and family, trying to ignore the piercing glare he was sending her, she could feel him watching her as she walked down the red carpet towards Ronald Weasley who was adoring a tuxedo, and the priest standing in front of him with a bible in his hand.

She felt so guilty, because as she said I do-she was wishing he was Draco. She was wishing things were different, as she let him give her a soft gentle kiss.

_I'm not the flowers and candy kind of guy, I won't lie_

_I'll write this song with our names across the sky_

And while she was sitting there at the reception being submitted to having to hear, "Congradulations. I always **knew** you guys would end up together," she could see out of the corner of her eye that he was leading some blonde towards the door-and knew he had taken her advice.


End file.
